Blackout
by Swear Word
Summary: "E essa civilização que chamamos de comportamento civilizado, vocês já pararam pra pensar o quão frágil isto é? Tão frágil que poderia quebrar agora, não precisa de muito. Provavelmente aconteceriam em menos de dois anos, não levaria muito, pra nos levar de volta aos tempos bárbaros. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é eliminar a eletricidade. Isso é tudo... Mas completamente!"
1. Dias felizes

**BLACKOUT** é uma história extremamente fantasiosa com uma violência absurda permeando seus capítulos. George Carlin e seu discurso em "Life Is Worth Losing It" me inspiraram. E um seriado que saiu e não fez muito sucesso, mas que não me lembro do nome. Mas o básico era isto: um apagão que leva a uma revolução e mortes _blábláblá_. Qualquer coincidência não é mera acaso.

. . .

"E essa civilização que chamamos de _comportamento civilizado_ , vocês já pararam pra pensar o quão frágil isto é? Tão frágil que poderia quebrar agora, não precisa de muito. Provavelmente aconteceriam em menos de dois anos, não levaria muito, pra nos levar de volta aos tempos bárbaros. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é eliminar a eletricidade. Isso é tudo... Mas completamente!" George Carlin.

. . .

18.08.2006.

 **Isabella Swan.**

As minhas mãos tremem, minha palidez demonstra todo o meu nervosismo. Só falta suar frio! O uniforme adere a mim, segunda pele. Um orgulho tão intenso se manifesta ao ver Charlie numa das primeiras fileiras! Enfim policial. Uma _rookie_. Aos vinte e quatro anos não poderia ter o deixado mais orgulhoso, acho que é isso que as festividades me causam: um tremor de pura felicidade, uma angustia gostosa de sentir. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz. Até Renée esta de pé, ao fundo, com uma câmera em mãos fotografando tudo. O dia não pode ficar melhor.

. . .

04.09.2004.

 **Edward Cullen.**

\- Meu deus. Edward, por favor, não solta a minha mão... Aghr! Tá doendo tanto, não solta, por favor, não solta...

\- Shh, Lauren. Estou aqui. Seja forte querida, pelos nossos bebês, seja forte. Eu te amo. Estou bem aqui, não vou te abandonar.

\- AHHHHHH!

Eu podia sentir sua dor, sua mão apertando forte a minha. Eu não sentiria minha mão por muito tempo, tenho certeza disso. Suas unhas bem feitas cravadas na minha palma. As lágrimas dela rolavam como uma cachoeira, e ela suava. Já haviam se passado quase três horas de parto e ela gemia e gritava constantemente. Sim! Ouvi um grito, bem mais agudo e abafado do que o de Lauren.

\- É uma menina.

Disse a enfermeira. Lauren sorriu fracamente e logo as dores voltaram. Ela relaxou brevemente, pra voltar a gritar.

\- Aí vem mais um!

\- Força meu bem, força!

Minutos depois a enfermeira gritou

\- Um menino!

Eu não desmaiei. Mas Lauren sim. Fui o primeiro a segurar as coisas mais preciosas da minha vida. Meus bebês. Já estava tarde e eu cansado, me permiti chorar.

\- Obrigada meu deus!

. . .

03.02.2004.

 **Jasper Whitlock.**

\- É com orgulho que nos apresentamos à turma de 2007 e seu orador, Jasper Whitlock.

Senti o nervosismo em forma de bile. Mas eu estava pronto, feliz, satisfeito. Não deixaria meu nervosismo dizer aquilo tudo que eu e minha turma com um discurso pobre.

\- Olá. Meu nome é Jasper Whitlock, tenho vinte e dois anos e em breve farei vinte e três. Quatro anos atrás quando comecei o curso de história não sabia se conseguiria ir muito longe. Estar aqui me prova o quão errado eu estava e sei que muito dos meus companheiros pensam assim. A primeira coisa que você descobre sobre a faculdade é que aquelas festas loucas, bem, elas não são tão reais assim. Há não ser que você conheça as pessoas certas. Eu não as conheci. Acho que é por isso que sou o orador. Que merda! – E os risos e aplausos ecoaram. Humor ajuda tudo. – Bem, mas me formei com honras. Sei que muitos estão temerosos com o que o futuro aguarda. Eu também, eu também! Mas levantar com coragem e encarar mais um desafio é o que nos faz melhor. Espero que o meu amanhã seja tão gratificante quanto o hoje. Foi dura, pesarosa e difícil esta jornada, mas aqui estamos! O futuro não vai ser diferente. Que venha mais um desafio!

Sim, é mesmo um ótimo dia. Agora ele ia conhecer o que é acordar de ressaca no dia seguinte ou beber até não sentir as pernas!

. . .

06.11.2010.

 **Rosalie Hale.**

\- E você acredita que ela teve coragem de dizer isso na minha cara? – Suspirei novamente e fechei a cara. – Royce você ao menos esta me ouvindo?

\- O que foi querida?

Meu deus, o que há de errado com este homem. Bati o guardanapo na mesa pra tentar atrair a atenção dele e ser discreta, não seria eu que faria drama em um restaurante lotado. Cinco anos de relacionamento e ele nem podia largar o maldito telefone pra um jantar. Em três dias faríamos cinco anos e ele nesse celular.

\- Royce. – Ele me olhava, uma ruga no meio de sua testa. – Estou tentando conversar com você.

\- Cadê a sobremesa? – Pede ao garçom e só então põe os olhos em mim. Vou mata-lo! – Querida, estou aqui. Problemas e mais problemas. Você sabe como é a companhia, estamos num período complicado, você deve entender...

\- Estou tentando, como estou. Mas você nunca me conta nada, nunca partilha nada. Fica difícil saber o que esta havendo e como posso ser útil. Relacionamentos não são supostos a ser unilaterais, mas você faz isso complicado.

\- Olha a sobremesa!

Em cima do _petit gâteau_ um brilhante me olhava. Meus olhos se arregalaram. Royce se levantou do acento, veio junto a mim e se ajoelhou. Meu coração começou a bater a mil por hora!

\- Você é uma das mulheres mais incríveis que conheço. Uma engenheira bélica incrível e misturar negócios e prazer com você é tudo que eu gostaria e teria feito tudo do mesmo jeito novamente, por que os quase cinco anos que estamos juntos valem muito a pena. Rosalie Hale, você me daria à honra de ser minha mulher?

\- Oh meu deus! Claro que sim! Sempre sim! Sim! Sim! Eu te amo Royce.

\- Eu também, meu amor.

. . .

13.08.2008.

 **Alice Brandon.**

A freira colocou a mão em minhas costas e eu senti meu corpo se enrijecer. O que as memorias não faziam conosco. Finalmente livre! Sentir que você pode andar sem sentir alguém te espreitando ou alguma ameaça próximo. Primeiro minha mãe, depois _ele_. Calafrios passam pelo meu corpo. Sem documentos, sem um nome de verdade, uma ninguém e nada melhor do que isto. Enfim longe de tudo e de todos.

\- Aqui você estará segura.

Dou um pequeno sorriso. Minha nova casa. Por enquanto.

. . .

22.04.2009.

 **Emmett MCCarthy**.

Minhas mãos tremem e pra um homem do meu tamanho, ao menos, deveria saber como me portar em uma situação destas. Mas não sei. Preferia estar no ringue outra vez, levando um soco e perdendo alguns dentes do que ter que encara-la agora. O sorriso de Cinthya fazia meu mundo tremer e se abalar de uma forma que dentro dos ringues nunca fariam. Sua doçura, dizia minha mãe, é um ótimo jeito de me manter nos meus sapatos. Sempre rio desse ditado estupido, mas ela está certa. Minha mãe sempre esta. Os cabelos castanhos dela estão presos, o que não gosto, mas as felicidades em seus olhos azul-claros valem muito a pena. Seu corpo pequeno se move como o de uma professora de balé deveria. Sinto-me um troglodita, esperando ela. Seu pai segurando sua mão. Felicidade escorre pelo meu sangue num fluxo perfeito.

O branco é a sua cor. A cor dos anjos. E nada me deixara mais em êxtase do que ouvir seu "sim".

. . .

 **Oi gente! Estou louca com tanto o de histórias que estou postando né? HAHAHAHAHA. Fiquem calmas! Não sei se algumas vão ir pra frente, admito. Mas enquanto houver inspiração, vou postar. Não fiz muitas pesquisas, então qualquer erro, gramatical ou de fatos, culpa minha. Mas não leve isso muito a sério, e só pra se passar o tempo mesmo! Espero que vocês gostem. No meu perfil tem outras duas novas, além dessa: The Vanita e Fuck Buddy. A primeira um suspense policial meia boca, primeira vez escrevendo. Essa história vai ser curtinha. Fuck Buddy é doce e fácil de escrever, acho que vocês irão gostar. Enfim. Reviews gatinhas.**

 **Até a próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ATENÇÃO: MENÇÃO A VIOLENCIA E ESTUPRO, então, cuidado. 18+.**

04.08.2005.

 _Flashback._

O tiro me desconcentrou e eu caí. O cascalho dentro da minha boca, marcando minhas pernas, braços e barriga. As lágrimas são quentes e o desespero latente. No fundo escuto uma risada, ele está perto e isso não é bom. Da última vez que estivemos aqui ele quebrou meu braço, até conseguir me recuperar ele trouxe outras aqui. O pensamento me arrepia tudo me desconcentra. A cicatriz do último machucado ainda está fresca e eu não quero continuar. Com ele. Deus não existe. Depois de rezar durante tantos anos você descobre isto. Ele não esta aí fora com um sorriso paternal, ele não te ama e também não quer saber da sua miséria. Tudo corre errado, como um videocassete rebobinado. Levanto, não dá pra desistir. Quando desisto ele fica mais nervoso, irascível. E a última coisa que preciso é ver James nervoso.

Soluço. Porra. Ele vai me achar agora e gritar, bater, até entender que eu _entendi_ o que _não_ posso fazer. Soluçar esta na lista. Ele é um maldito caçador e eu sou a sua presa favorita. É o que ele sempre diz. "A mais bonita de todas e mais corajosa também. É por isso que você nunca vai sair dos meus braços, Alie. Vou te transformar em uma guerreira". Ele tinha me destruído, puído, até não deixar nada pra trás, há não ser essa casca dura, que sempre levanta quando caí. Lembro-me do sorriso vago da última namorada do meu pai, da minha irmã menor chorando, das brigas e da bebedeira. Quando James apareceu eu pensei que pior não podia ficar.

Então ficou. A esperança é algo tortuoso que te cerca nos cantos e te aponta uma direção como saída. Mas o labirinto é grande, aprendi isto da pior maneira.

\- Alie! Onde você está querida?

Perto. Muito perto. Corro mais rápido e me lanço pra baixo, meu corpo caindo, o barulho não importa. Depois de um tempo as arvores parecem às mesmas e você se encontra dando voltas. Há um rio, o barulho me acalma. Já são cinco anos. Imagino quem deveria ter sido a favorita dele antes de mim, calafrios percorrem minha espinha. Um dia ele ainda vai me matar, vai descobrir como penso, como uma presa fraca e aquele rifle vai criar um buraco dentro da minha cabeça e este vai ser o fim. Não sei por que minhas pernas continuam se movendo, não entendo. Depois de cinco anos... Mas não. Ele não me criou pra desistir, mas sim pra continuar persistindo. A última bala passou de raspão. Merda. Meu braço sangra, estou só de roupa debaixo. Tiro meu sutiã, seguro-o e antes de enrolar meu braço no bojo, marco de sangue várias arvores, seguindo uma trilha que não existe mais. Volto pro rio. Enrolo o braço. E sigo.

No final, vai ter alguma rua. Alguma ponte. Algo me ligando entre aqui e o mundo real. Onde não existe James e nem seus jogos macabros. Onde eu não sou uma marionete e sim uma pessoa. Uma criança. Dá vontade de chorar, sempre dá. Mas agora não é a hora. Estou seminua, correndo, tentando achar uma rodovia, ensopada de sangue coagulado e cascalho me decorando.

Que deus me ajude, por que é a única coisa que me dá esperança de que eu escape.

 _Hoje._

22.09.2012.

\- Seu gato levado! – Digo, pegando o Mr. Sanchez nos braços. Gato gordo enorme. Dou um risinho quando ele me lambe. Quem fica brava com ele? Não há como. – Vou te dar comida, venha cá.

É uma baita segunda e estou de folga. Coloco a comida na tigela e ele mia, satisfeito. São 08h e quero sair pra correr. Depois academia. Tomo um banho e a água caiu gelada. Meu deus. Está no morno, à merda do chuveiro deve estar com problema. Troco de roupa, um moletom é bem vindo, depois desse banho. Vou chamar um eletricista mais tarde. O café é quente. Prendo o cabelo num coque malfeito e saio. O dia esta nublado, como sempre.

As chaves tinem dentro do meu bolso. Sia canta pra mim. Suspiro. A respiração esta regular e a velocidade aumenta. Manter-me em forma é algo que sempre me manteve ativa, quase sã. 10 km todo dia. Sou pequena, mas a forma física fala mais alto.

Volto, como uma maçã. A televisão não quer ligar, a geladeira esta descongelando. Mas que merda. Eu paguei a conta de energia. O dia passa, eu pego pra manter minha leitura em dia. E nada da luz. Meu telefone não faz ligações. Eu não tenho um celular. Vou ao apartamento ao lado do meu, rezando pra policial boazinha esteja em casa e não em algum turno. Bato algumas vezes. Ela sai com uns calções masculinos e o cabelo um desastre, tento não rir.

\- O que foi Alice?

\- Tem luz na sua casa?

\- Hm? – Acabou de acordar, aposto. Dá espaço pra entrar e vai até a televisão. Não liga, o interruptor é enfeite. Também não liga. – Aparentemente não.

\- Seu celular tem bateria?

\- Acho que sim. Deixa ver. – Ela senta no sofá, acompanho. Tá ligado. A gente dá uma olhada e Bella procura por algum sinal de vida no site de Forks. Nada. – Deve ser o nosso prédio, cidade pequena é uma merda. Não tem nem um gerador pra caso alguma merda ocorra.

\- Realmente. – Suspiro. – Valeu Bells, vou descer, manhã estarei no bar. Passa lá depois que te dou uma bebida brinde.

Pisco e ela ri, me dispensando educadamente. A água fria é o que tem e está muito escuro lá fora. Pego minha bolsa e ponho minha arma ali dentro, uma lanterna em mãos, meu cabelo numa trança que roça minha cintura. Ter o cabelo longo é a minha vingança. Sorrio. Ah, a vida é bela.

Os postes das ruas também estão sem luz e o caminho pro bar é escuro.

. . .

19\. 09. 2012.

\- Olá Royce. Que bom te ver. – Aro é um desses homens cheios de merda. O nome por trás do nome. Ele me assusta, mas mostrar isso seria uma indignidade. – Já há um tempo gostaria de falar com você.

Sorrio. O rosto dele está impassível. Ele acha que é um grande homem. Lixo italiano. Não sei de onde meu pai achava que esse nanico com o nariz adunco merecia qualquer respeito. Mas quem tem dinheiro possui tudo. Aperto sua mão e recebo seu abraço.

\- Claro Aro. Estou sempre a sua disposição, bem o sabe.

\- Sim. – Ele diz, mas alguma coisa em seu rosto brilha diferente. Oferece-me uma cadeira. Aceito. Seu prédio é enorme e o seu escritório tem uma vista maravilhosa de Chicago, puro vidro. – Eu tinha um grande respeito pelo seu pai. Ele foi um desses homens que conseguem conquistar tudo e todos. Carismático, responsável e, acima de tudo, leal. – Seus dedos curtos correm pela mesa de madeira. Ele os foca em mim. De repente estou nervoso. Engulo em seco. – Sempre aceitei você e seus modos pelo seu pai e o falecimento dele foi uma tragédia que me tirou o sono. Felizmente Royce, você parece ter o mesmo talento pra ganhar as pessoas e o seu nome já tem peso dentro dos negócios. Aprecio isso. É responsável da sua forma, carismático ainda mais que seu pai e, claro, leal até onde lhe apetece. – Ele se levanta, rodeia a mesa e senta-se na beirada da madeira, seu terno preto de corte impecável o faz se levantar imperador diante de mim. – Você entende que isto é um problema, imagino... O que diabos estava na sua cabeça pra foder com as minhas meninas? Ainda mais, com a minha filha? Gianna tem um apreço por você que não entendo. – Pausa. - Royce, você esta noivo, não é correto?

\- Sim.

Digo, mas sai seco. Como ele descobriu? Vou matar o filho da puta do Felix. Quem me rateou dessa forma? O sangue esta bombeado rápido demais e sei que estou suando frio.

\- Você não fode com as mulheres do patrão. Não chega dando ordens ao meu bordel da forma como o fez, achando que você é o cafetão. Sei que deve ter sido divertido brincar, mas sua área são os negócios visíveis. As minhas putas não são sua prioridade e come-las de graça junto com seus amiguinhos final de semana sim e outro não... O que se passava pela sua cabeça? Que eu aceitaria isso de bom grado? Eu não me importo com bucetas, Royce. Você vai descobrir isso da pior maneira possível. Eu gosto muito de você e gostava ainda mais do seu pai. Isto é uma advertência. Tenha-a em ciência. Não terá sorte outra vez.

\- Claro.

. . .

19.09.2012.

Á agua corre quente e nada melhor do que um banho. Seco meu cabelo e ponho meu robe. A porta abre, deve ser Royce. Sorrio. O noivado foi adiado por conta do falecimento do pai dele. Algo que senti profundamente, o King era um desses homens apaixonantes e me lembrava de Royce. O cabelo castanho-escuro, os olhos azuis brilhantes.

\- Querido? – Chamo. Saio do banheiro e Royce esta ali, com a cara manchada de sangue e um olho fechado. Grito. Mas o que diabos. – Royce, meu deus, o que houve?

\- Eu sinto muito Rose, sinto muito.

Ele repete e não entendo.

\- Temos que pegar gelo pra você.

\- Eu sinto muito Rose...

Franzi o cenho. Do que ele estava falando? Meu deus... Perdi o folego, meu coração vai sair do peito. Falta-me ar. Têm dois homens, maiores que Royce, muito maiores que eu nos encarando.

\- Royce?

Começo a tremer. Um deles avança, sua mão fecha no meu pescoço. Ele me despe do robe, sou jogada no chão. Tento lutar, o carpete felpudo dentro da minha boca, impedindo boa parte da minha respiração, mãos no meio das minhas pernas, o barulho de zíper, alguém me acerta. Desmaio.

(...)

Há sangue no chão. Coagulou e é de um vermelho bem mais vermelho que o carpete. Dói levantar, mas o faço. Alguma hora terei de fazê-lo. O espelho me mostra uma abertura acima da minha testa. De onde um deles deve ter me atingido. Há sangue descendo pelas minhas pernas. Oh deus. A banheira quente me aquece e lava. Eu choro até a desidratação chegar. Quase me afogo na banheira. Uma. Duas. Três. Durmo aqui. Acordo de noite. E Royce não voltou. Devo ir à delegacia, o que direi? "Olá meu namorado apanhou até dizer chega, chegou a casa com dois homens e me estupraram". Não. O desgraçado fez alguma coisa, alguma coisa que ele não deveria ter feito.

Sempre soube que os negócios da família de Royce não eram os mais tranquilos, os mais justos. Nem dentro de empresas grandes, como onde trabalho, isso ocorre. Ele trabalhava com armas, eu também. Pareceu OK iniciar um relacionamento com ele, pareceu... A coisa certa a se fazer, apesar dos boatos. E amar ele não foi difícil. Como fui idiota. Não sei que dia é. Com o tanto de sangue que perdi, devia ter falecido. Será que a qualquer momento alguém vai entrar e tentar me salvar? Esperando que eu ainda esteja deitada no chão, sangrando? Fico feliz por ter desmaiado, mas ao mesmo tempo queria ter ficado acordada. Olhar em seus olhos e dizer: "o que fez comigo?" Duvido que sua consciência pisque que ele tentaria intervir, talvez até tenha participado.

Eu fui uma lição. Vi Aro poucas vezes, sempre tão calmo e recolhido. Um homem gentil de se estar por perto. O patrão. Deve ter sido ele que ordenou isto... Deus, chorar parece tão fácil. Mas foi ele que não fez nada. Nada. Cadê o amor?

\- Cadê o seu amor sue filho da puta?!

Grito e choro. Morrer parece muito fácil agora. Levanto-me, me visto. Faço um café da manhã reforçado. No meu celular tem doze ligações perdidas. Nenhuma dele. Em algum momento vai aparecer aqui. E não vai haver nada. Vou à dispensa. Pego seus vinhos caros, seus uísques, champanhes, toda a sua extensa coleção de bebida tão amada e quebro tudo. Na decoração da casa que ele me deixou fazer, na sua televisão cinquenta polegadas, nos seus videogames, na nossa cama, no carpete em que dois homens me violentaram e carregaram consigo minha dignidade. Sinto meus músculos se retesarem, as marcas ainda muito firmes. Respiro fundo. Pego minha mala, minhas chaves. Rasgo a toalha, encharco-a com o uísque e acendo-a na porta.

 _Boom! Boom!_

Tá na hora de ir pra casa.

. . .

21.09.2012.

O _upper_ me arremessa pro chão e tento entender de onde saiu essa merda ou como pude ser nocauteado sem nem perceber. O sangue se arremessa no ringue, dois, três dentes. Vai saber. Meu lábio vai inchar mais tarde. Caio sem nem perceber, um sorrio enorme me encontra com olhos brilhantes escuros.

\- Tá ficando velho?

Seth pergunta e reviro os olhos. Como ele pode ser desse jeito? Ah, mas com os meus dezesseis anos também passava muito por essa fase de espertalhão, o que ele esqueceu é que nunca se superestima o inimigo. Dou uma rasteira e subo em cima dele, fingindo os murros, ele fecha os olhos e se retesa. Tudo muito rápido pra sua cabeça processar. Rio.

\- Sim. Mas vai demorar até um magricelo igual você aprender tudo.

Ele bufa, mas vejo um sorriso de lado.

. . .

\- Querida cheguei!

Ouço a risada de Cinthya na cozinha e um cheiro gostoso. Já é quase noite e a casa está cheia de velas. Ergo uma sobrancelha.

\- Esqueci alguma data importante?

Pergunto. Ela se vira e me dá um beijo.

\- Não Emmett. Voltei da escola e não tinha energia. – Ela volta a mexer com a salada. – Você pagou a energia?

\- Paguei sim. – Suspiro. Ela está linda, descalço e um jeans que fica perfeito. Abraço-a, meus braços envolvendo sua cintura, beijando seu pescoço. – Amanhã vejo o que houve. – Beijo seu ombro. – Fica mais romântico. Vou tomar uma chuveirada e já desço.

Cinthya sorri e me beija.

\- Quando você descer já vai estar pronto.

Dou tapa na sua bunda e subo as escadas. Nada do melhor do que sua casa e esposa num fim de dia cansativo.

. . .

23.09.2012.

\- Eu não aguento mais isso!

Tanya grita. Ela cutuca meu peito com seu dedo indicador e eu suspiro. Isso só a deixa mais nervosa, ensandecida. Não bastava estarmos a um dia sem energia por conta de um blackout total ela ainda achava tempo pra essas discussões. Parte sabia que ela estava certa. Não havia por que a culpar ou procurar desculpas, mas uma conversa sincera depois de quase dois dias dentro de um hospital a base de cochilos e cafeína não te faz suscetível.

\- Agora não Tanya. Por favor.

\- Quando então? Meu deus. Você ainda me ama?

\- É claro. Do que você esta falando?

\- Eu já não sei, sabe. Tem quase uma semana que a gente não transa, você se esquiva de tentar manter uma conversa séria sobre filhos comigo. Eu não sou boa o suficiente Edward? É isto?

\- Meu deus. – Levanto, vou à cozinha. Não quero encara-la. Não quero discutir. Encho um copo d'água. – Não. Eu só... Estou cansado ok? O aniversário dos meninos está chegando e eu estou com a cabeça cheia. O hospital. Lauren...

\- Eu?

\- Não querida. Nós já não somos uma família?

\- Não! – Ela grita. – Você tem filhos. Eu não. Eu quero crianças Edward, eu quero... – Ela para e engole em seco. Minha boca é uma fina linha. – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, eu...

\- Sim, por favor, me explique o que você quis dizer. – Interrompo-a, pego meu paletó e as chaves. – Eu já tinha filhos quando começamos a sair, quando nos casamos. Eu sempre te disse que a ideia de ter mais era algo que não pensava.

\- Pensava. Pensei que... Não sei o que pensei.

Olho-a. Tem magoa e tristeza nos seus olhos azuis, gostaria de abraça-la e dizer que ficara tudo bem, mas não estou com vontade. Saio, o _Blue Lights_ esta aberto, um dos únicos bares pelas redondezas e lá que vou parar.

Peço um uísque, a garçonete, uma moça bonita e nova me dá um sorriso e me serve. Já a vi algumas vezes aqui por Forks, mas não sei seu nome. Deixo pra lá. Bebo de uma tacada só e peço outro. O quão clichê é isso? Não me importa.

\- É uma merda não é? – No quarto copo uma voz diz. É Bella que está do meu lado e ela não parece muito feliz. Não nos conhecemos direito, mas fomos pro _high school_ juntos. – Como o fim de um relacionamento te faz beber.

\- Eu que o diga.

Ela sorri e me olha de cima em baixo.

\- Oi Edward. Por favor. Brigas com o casal feliz? – Concordo e ela ri. – É sempre assim.

\- Separação recente?

Ela dá de ombros.

\- Quatro anos de relacionamento. – Brinca com o copo antes de mandar a dose pra baixo. – E aí você acorda um dia e percebe que não tem noção do que esta fazendo.

\- Como se estivesse andando no escuro.

\- Sempre no escuro. Você não é a "pessoa certa". O que diabos isto significa? Quantos anos você tem? Quinze? Essa é a vida real. Não tem pessoa certa.

\- Existe alguém para o momento.

\- Tão poético Edward.

Dou um sorriso. Lembro-me de Bella de um jeito muito diferente. Tímida, quieta e miúda. Nada disso pertence mais a mulher a minha frente. Suas pernas são grossas e longas, ela ganhou peso: toda músculos e seu cabelo esta preso num rabo-de-cavalo alto. Ela cheira a jasmin e tequila.

\- Minha mulher pensa o mesmo. Não consigo nem me sentar pra ter uma conversa. Acho que me falta a dicção.

\- Ou a sinceridade.

Arregalo os olhos e rio, ela tem um sorriso malandro que me deixa mais leve que a tequila.

\- Exatamente. Seu relacionamento terminou por causa disso?

\- Por causa de que?

\- Sinceridade ou a falta de diálogos?

\- Não sei. – Ela suspira e morde o lábio superior. Sim, muito diferente da Bella de antes. – Talvez. Ele dizia que eu não estava apaixonada por ele, mas sim pela ideia de um namoro.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. Acho mais provável ele estar _fodendo_ alguém pelas minhas costas.

A palavra sai da boca dela de uma forma quase pornográfica. Ela vira mais um copo.

\- Vou pra casa. – Ela se levanta e não parece embriagada, só sua cara que denuncia: suas bochechas estão rosadas e seus lábios também, os olhos sonolentos. – Até outra hora Edward. Tchau Alice!

\- Tchau Bells.

A garçonete diz e ela sai. E eu fico. Gostaria de dizer algo como "ele não te merecia", alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Não sei se pra consola-la ou porque simplesmente não vale a pena. Mas a moça já esta preenchendo meu copo vazio e esqueço.

. . .

23.09.2012.

\- Como está tudo ai?

\- Bem. – A voz de Maria é diferente pelo celular, ela parece estar conversando com outras pessoas. – Aí acabou a energia também?

\- Sim. – Respondo, pensando no blackout que os EUA esta passando. – Mas os geradores estão cuidando disso, ao menos nas cidades com geradores. Em Port Angeles só uns poucos lugares. Em Forks? Nada.

Ela ri.

\- De se imaginar. Aqui tem. Cidade grande, aí já sabe. Com esse blackout vou atrasar minha volta. Talvez no final de semana.

\- Mais ou menos quando o problema for resolvido?

\- Acho que sim.

Faz-se silencio.

\- Pensei que talvez não tivesse como te ligar. Fico feliz por geradores.

\- Eu também. Está tudo certo por aí?

\- Mesma coisa de sempre.

\- Hm.

\- Sinto sua falta Maria.

\- Eu também. Olha, vou ter que desligar se dermos chances essas malditas torres ainda vão funcionar e você me liga mais tarde, tudo bem?

\- Tudo. Tchau. Eu te amo.

\- Tchau.

Estamos adiando o inevitável, penso. Imagino quanto tempo Maria vai demorar pra me dar um pé na bunda. Passo as mãos no cabelo nervosamente. Eu a amo e estou tentando tanto fazer dar certo, mas no primeiro obstáculo ela me corre pra sua terra natal e me deixa a deriva, em status de espera. Pego uma cerveja, que já não está fria tem muito. Mas é o que há pra hoje.


End file.
